Girls Write Songs About Boys Write Songs About Girls
by Razzleberry123
Summary: It seems like the best day ever when Phineas agrees to go on a date with Isabella, but he mysteriously never shows up. She goes to Hollywood to get her mind off him. She begins writing songs about him, joins a band, and becomes famous. But so does Phineas! What will happen if They start trying to find out who one another is writing about? Do they get together? (I suck at summaries)
1. Prolouge

**HELLO, WORLD! As you can see, my name is Ebony. Welcome to my first ever fanfiction! Criticism is welcome, but no bad words, ect. Enjoy! WARNING: ITS A...MUSICAL!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Phineas and Ferb (not yet...) or anything else. **

**P.S special shout out to StylishFashionista, she really encouraged me! (and not to mention was my beta writer, my first friend here on Fanfiction, and...)well, you get the point! Let the show begin!**

**PROLOUGE**

Isabella stopped in front of the gate. She did a mental check of her outfit. _Alright. Jean jacket: check. Paisley and calico fluttery sundress: check. Strappy sandal heeled wedges: check. Hair in a fishtail: check. Ok, i am good to go. _It has been 5 years since when she and the gang had been 11 years old, and now they were 17. But, Isabella still had a _major _(empathise the word _major_) crush on Phineas. But, he had not shown one little move to give her any sign that he likes her. Ever since Isabella had turned 13, her one and only top priority was getting him to show even the tiniest gesture of romance. Now, her goal was to get him to agree to go on a date with her...(like _that _had not been her goal for the past 5 years_!)_

She stopped and rested her hand on the gate, and took a deep breath. _Ok, Isabella! Today is the day! You are finally going to ask him out! _ Isabela thought fiercely to herself. Isabella mustered up her courage and swung open the gate like she had done countless times before.

'Hi Phineas, Whatcha' doin?" She asked cutely. Her heart melted when he looked up. _He's so handsome! I wish he was mine..._ Isabella thought longingly. Phineas was wearing a white t-shirt, an orange short-sleeved flannel over it, jeans and grey converse.

"Oh, hi Isabella!" he responded like always. "I'm just hanging out, what are you doing?"

"Um, well I was j-just w-wondering, um, if you'd, l-like to go s-see a movie w-with m-me?" Isabella held her breath. _Please, please, pleeease!_

"Cool! Ferb is at debate camp so...what movie?"

"Er, I was thinking of either _Pompeii, Saving Mr. Banks, Frozen, _or _The Amazing Spider-Man 2._ You can choose."

"Well, I really want to see_ Frozen._ Candace lost her head when she found out I haven't seen it."

"OMYGOSH STACY YOU HAVEN'T SEEN FROZEN!? I AM TAKING YOU TO THE MOVIES RIGHT NOW!" They could hear her screaming in the house, just before her red Volkswagon beetle sped out of the driveway and on to oncoming traffic.

"Wow, she's really serious about it!" giggled Isabella

"Yeah." chuckled Phineas. "So, when's the movie starting?"

"Um, 1:00, I think. Why?" Isabella responded.

"Because if It was ok with you, we could maybe go to lunch at Slushy Dog before?" he asked.

"YES!" she squealed. "Oh, um, I mean, sure! Whatever bro. It's all cool." Isabella beamed as Phineas raised one eyebrow, looking slightly freaked out. Lunch and a movie! With_ Phineas_!

"Cool, so I'll meet you there?" said Phineas, quickly recovering.

"Yep! We are going to have a blast! I'll see ya!" she said, overjoyed.

"Bye!" he called.

Once Isabella was safely back on the street, she jumped and screamed at the top of her lungs. "I CAN'T BELIVE IT! DREAMS REALLY _DO_ COME TRUE! THANK YOU LIFE!" and skipped back to her house to get ready.

Meanwhile, at the Flynn-Fletcher household, Phineas simply pumped his fist before clearing his throat

_Ok, author! Cue first song in our musical!_

It might seem crazy what I'm about to say  
Sunshine she's here, you can take a break  
I'm a hot air balloon that could go to space  
With the air, like I don't care baby by the way

Because I'm happy  
Clap along if you feel like a room without a roof  
Because I'm happy  
Clap along if you feel like happiness is the truth  
Because I'm happy  
Clap along if you know what happiness is to you  
Because I'm happy  
Clap along if you feel like that's what you wanna do

Here come bad news talking this and that, yeah,  
Well, give me all you got, and don't hold it back, yeah,  
Well, I should probably warn you I'll be just fine, yeah,  
No offense to you, don't waste your time  
Here's why

Hey, come on

(happy)  
Bring me down  
Can't nothing bring me down  
My level's too high  
Bring me down  
Can't nothing bring me down  
I said (let me tell you now)  
Bring me down  
Can't nothing bring me down  
My level's too high  
Bring me down  
Can't nothing bring me down  
I said

Hey, come on

(happy)  
Bring me down… can't nothing…  
Bring me down… my level's too high…  
Bring me down… can't nothing…  
Bring me down, I said (let me tell you now)

Come on!

_But, little did they know, this was not going to be the day they had in mind..._


	2. Chapter 1: Here Goes Nothing!

**Hi again! Thanks for all the support! I never expected people all around the world to be reading this! This chapter is short, but I am now happy to present chapter 2!**

**Disclaimer: i own nothing!**

Isabella spent nearly thirty minutes trying to grasp the idea of going out with Phineas. But, the very first thing she did when she finally calmed down from her frenzy of excitement, was grab her phone and call Gretchen.

"He-"

"GRETCHEN! Omygosh, guess what?" Isabella shrieked into the phone before Gretchen could even get the last syllable out.

"Whoa, slow down, crazy. Slow down." Gretchen calmly said. "What happened?"

"Guess, you have to guess!" Isabella said in a sing-song voice.

"Are you going on a date with Phineas?" Asked Gretchen.

"WRONG! I'M GOING ON... Wait, what? How did you know?" inquired Isabella as her mood changed quickly from excitement to puzzlement.

"I called Irving and he told me. Remember he has hidden cameras wired all over Phineas and Ferb's house?" Gretchen responded.

"Oh, right. Cool, I guess. In a creepy sort of way." Said Isabella nervously. "Wait, hold the phone!...No, Gretch, not literally."Isabella rolled her eyes As Gretchen put Isabella back on from hold.

"Sorry, chief." Gretchen said sheepishly.

"Ok, so what I was trying to say was, why were you even asking Irving about Phineas and Ferb? Hmmm?" Isabella said suspiciously, "Do you like Irving?"

"What? Eww, I think I just threw up a little! Why in the world would I like that creepy stalker!?" asked a repulsed cheeks then grew hot. "Actually, um, well..." Gretchen hesitated.

"Come on, girl! Spit it out already." Isabella urged.

"Okay, just don't...don't laugh. I have a crush on, um, Ferb." Gretchen said softly, her cheeks burning.

"Gretchen, that's great!" Isabella exclaimed.

"Yeah, but don't tell anyone yet. I...I'm not ready for anyone else to know." Gretchen said.

"Okay, I get it. Maybe you should come over." Isabella glanced at her watch. " I have some time before my date."

Gretchen raised one eyebrow. "Girlfriend, seriously? You don't remember? I moved to Hollywood? For my dad's filmmaking job?"

"Oh yeah." Isabella sighed, felling deflated.

"Hey, come on, chief. Remember, you have a date to go on!" Gretchen encouraged.

"Yes, but still..." Isabella said wistfully.

"I know. Hey, maybe you can visit sometime!" Gretchen said, her voice full of hope.

"Okay!" agreed Isabella. She looked at her watch again, and realized she was running out of time. "Well, Gretch, I've got to go now. I'll call you later."

"In that case, bye! Good luck on your date!" giggled Gretchen.

"Bye." Isabella snapped her phone shut and raced up the steps of her house and entered her room. She was tempted to flop on her bed and call everyone she knew to tell them all about her date. But, she strode over to the bathroom door to redo her hair.

Skillful and experienced fingers lightly did her hair in a fishtail once more. She studied herself in the mirror, judging her hairdo. _Perfect. I don't want to seem to desperate as to redo my hair entirely, _Isabella thought. She grabbed her coral lipstick and put on a fresh layer, doing the same with her mascara, blush, eyeshadow and eyeliner. Allowing herself one last quick glance in the mirror, she retrieved her phone from the bathroom counter and slung her leather purse over her shoulder.

She bounded down the stairs like a sugar-high child and reached the door. She quickly unlocked it, but slowly opened the door itself. She took a deep breath before setting foot on the welcome mat placed outside her house.

_Well, _thought Isabella nervously, _here_ _goes_ _nothing_.

**I just love a good cliffhanger, don't you? But I am not here to talk about cliffhangers, I am here to (hopefully) engage you in my story! I've decided that after each chapter, I want YOU to give me a word, saying, or phrase you want me to include in the next chapter. Be creative but nothing inappropriate, this is rated K+ and I want to keep it that way! Have FUN! bye!**


	3. Chapter 3: It's to Late to Apologise

**I am** **sooo thankful for all you people out there reading this, even though it is super late. This is my first FanFiction and I was so nervous that no one would read it. But here I am, with chapter 3! (p.s prepare for some drama...!)**

**Disclaimer:you should know it by now.**

Every single moment in Isabella's 17-year-old life had led up to this moment. Nothing else had been more intimidating than walking through that door, the one with the faded and chipping "Slushy Dawg's" logo. Everything she did until she sat down felt like a daze, ordering a Coke, (because Slushy Dawgs never get any better.), finding a table outside, and finally seating herself in the chair across from...no one. No Phineas. No Ferb. No giant floating baby head.

For the first five minutes, Isabella sat patiently waiting, occasionally sipping her coke. She scanned her surroundings over and over again. Ten minutes passed, then fifteen, then thirty. Finally, Isabella abruptly stood up and took a final scan of the restaurant, only to find the faces of strangers. She strolled out the door looking in vain for Phineas. Once outside, she flipped open her pink cell phone, thinking he might have left a text, or something.

Nope.

_ What is going on?_ wondered Isabella. She anxiously checked for missed calls, and e-mails that could shed some light on her desperate situation.

No such luck.

_Maybe he was running late, forgot to call, and just went to the movies-without me? _Isabella thought. It was more of a question, bot it was all she had. And when a boy doesn't show up on a date for a girl, anything goes.

Walking to the Danville movie theater was foggy for Isabella due to her mangled discombobulated thoughts racing through her head, each cut off and unrelated.

_What if he isn't there?...I should go left if I don't want to be hit by this cyclist...Am I supposed to pay for the movie?...Hey, there's my Uncle Bruno!...What size popcorn should I get? I don't want to it wolf down..._

At last, she pushed open the glass double doors of Danville Cinemas. Isabella searched the lobby several times, looking without results, for Phineas. Frustrated and slightly depressed, she plunked down in a plush velvet lobby chair beside a popcorn machine. Glancing at the black-and-white analog clock that hung crookedly on the red painted wall. It read 12:30, causing her to sigh in relief. There was still time for Phineas to make an apperance.

Thirty-five minutes later, Isabella was _still_ waiting in that cursed lobby chair, totally, and completely, Phineasless. Her only hope was that he had decided to meet her in the theater. And didn't let her know. Again. Like I said, she was desperate, people!

Realizing she was five minutes late, Isabella rushed to the counter and bought one ticket to Frozen. She handed her ticket to the usher who lazily pointed in the direction of the theater.

"Theater eight, on the right hand side." He said, obviously extremely bored.

Muttering words of thanks, she sped towards the theater. Adrenaline pumped through her veins. She was powered by hope. Any thought of doubt was quickly dashed away as Isabella pushed open the door and slipped inside. She scoured the endless sea of seats and people, searching for the distinctive shape of Phineas's head. Worry eased its way into her brain when she could not find the telltale signs of Phineas. She timidly found two seats in the back row, and sat through the bombard of commercials on the bright screen.

Through the bluish hue the screen cast on everything, Isabella could see that only strangers passed in and out through the theater. Growing more and more restless with every note of the opening theme song, she finally stood up and stomped down the steps to the exit.

"Shhhhh!" Practically everyone in the theater shushed her loud stomping.

"Okay, okay. Sheesh." Isabela muttered as she _quietly _made her way through the messy trail of mashed and long forgotten popcorn on the floor to the exit.

Once out of the theater, Isabella marched straight up to the counter where a bored-looking man with brown hair and a slouch stood leaning against the cash register.

"Excuse me," Isabella paused to look at the name tag on the man's uniform. " Mr. Hines. But could you-"

"That is Dr. Doofenshmirts to you, girlie!" The man rudely interrupted with a German accent. No, a Drusulstienian accent.

"Okay, then, I guess. Dr. D. Can you tell me of you've seen a boy with red hair, a triangle-shaped head like a Dorito, and possibly a platypus named Perry?" She asked.

"Is every platypus named Perry?" Wondered Dr. D in surprise.

"In a perfect world, yes." Isabella sighed contentedly. She snapped back in to reality and asked, "But have you seen him?"

"The platypus?" Asked Dr. D.

"No, the teenage boy!" Isabella told him, slightly exasperated with the doctor's cluelessness.

"Oh, that makes lots more sense!" He exclaimed. "Nope, sorry girlie. But he does sound vaguely familiar. Something to do with second dimensions. Oh, well. Have a terrible day!" The doctor said cheerily.

"What?" asked Isabella, puzzled by his answer.

"You see, my real job is an evil scientist." explained Dr. D. "I just work her to discover the art of popcorn popping, as to collect perfectly popped popcorn and use it to cover the entire TRI-STATE AREA!"

Isabella just stood there, bewildered.

"My goal is to take over the TRI-STATE AREA!" he yelled.

"O-kay... I'll just...go..." This guy was beginning to creep Isabella out. She backed away ever so slowly before turning on her heel and making a mad dash to the double doors.

_Oh my gosh, what was with that guy? Talk about freaky!_ Isabella thought as she jogged to the exit. When outside, the ugly truth kicked her right between the eyes: Phineas was not showing up.

Hot and angry tears flooded down her cheeks. Her heart was snapped clean in half. She hurt like she had never hurt before. The bus ride home was cold and uninviting and Isabella was lost in self-pity. She scarcely noticed when the smelly Metro bus screeched to a halt. She stumbled down the steps, blinded by tears, and to upset to process a thought.

Isabella could only walk a couple of steps before dissolving into tears and collapsing on the crumbling curb in front of her house.

She sat there for minutes, wallowing in a pit of self-pity. Her tears and sniffles soon subsided, allowing her to hear the all-to-familiar sound of a drill against a metal bolt. Curious, she shakily rose and slowly started to make her way over to none other than the Flynn-Fletcher house.

Isabella crept up to where the garage met the wood fence surrounding the backyard of the house. Suddenly feeling out of place, she quickly drooped to all fours and crawled over to a gap between two wooden boards. Isabella peered through the gap and gasped at the sight before her eyes. There was Ferb, and Phineas, working on some sort of contraption. Isabella sank from her knees and sat on the concrete driveway. As grey clouds rolled in the sky, Isabella's eyes grew damp and in no time hot salty tears were streaming down her face and forming melancholy pools on the concrete below her.

Soon, Isabella's fists were clenched in rage. So hard, that in fact, her knuckles turned white. She stood up and dusted herself off, and slammed open the fence gate. She marched over to where Phineas's back was turned to her. Isabella tapped him on his shoulder. He spun around and smiled.

"Oh, hey Isab-" He didn't get to finish. Isabella raised her hand and slapped Phineas. Hard.

As well as shocked by Isabella's actions, Phineas was clueless to why they were necessary.

"What was that for?" he asked, rubbing his red cheek.

"You know exactly what that was for." Isabella spat back. She was ashamed of the tears still spilling out of her eyes.

It took a while for Phineas to register what Isabella was talking about. Finally, something clicked. He gasped and then groaned.

"Oh my gosh! Isabella, I am so sorry!" Phineas apologised. "It's just that Ferb came back from debate camp early, and I was getting ready to meet you, but then I-I...I just..." He trailed off, and he hung his head. "I am so sorry."

But Isabella's back was already turned, and she was walking to the gate.

"Izzy, wait!" Phineas called from behind as Ferb looked on.

"What?" Isabella cried. "What do you have to say for yourself?"

What Phineas did next would stay in her heart forever.

He grabbed her hand and pressed his lips to hers, salty from tears.

Phineas kissed her.

Isabella's first instinct would be to kiss back, but under the given circumstances, she felt cheated. Hurt. Played.

She yanked back and ran down the driveway.

"Wait, please!" He shouted, dashing down to join Isabella. "I am so sorry."

She turned to Phineas, tears once again spilling down her eyes thick and fast. "Don't you see?" She whispered. "It's to late to apologise."

Isabella slowly turned as to not face Phineas, and slowly walked across the street to her house. She unlocked the door and shut it behind her, and strollec over to where her grand piano sat. She sat down on the bench ad hit the first keys of a song she wrote.

_I'm holdin' on your rope,_  
_Got me ten feet off the ground..._

Isabella sang softly,

_And I'm hearin' what you say,_  
_But I just can't make a sound._  
_You tell me that you need me,_  
_Then you go and cut me down..._  
_But wait..._  
_You tell me that you're sorry,_  
_Didn't think I'd turn around_  
_And say..._

She was louder now.

_That it's too late to apologize._  
_It's too late..._  
_I said it's too late to apologize._  
_It's too late, too late, oh, oh._

_I'd take another chance,_  
_Take a fall, take a shot for you, oh, oh._  
_I need you like a heart needs a beat,_  
_But it's nothin' new, yeah!_  
_I loved you with a fire red,_  
_Now it's turnin' blue_  
_And you say..._  
_Sorry, like an angel_  
_Heaven let me think was you_  
_But I'm afraid..._

_It's too late to apologize._  
_It's too late._  
_I said it's too late to apologize._  
_It's too late, whoa!_

_It's too late to apologize._  
_It's too late._  
_I said it's too late to apologize._  
_It's too late._

_I said it's too late to apologize, yeah (too late)!_  
_I said it's too late to apologize, yeah (too late)!_

_I'm holdin' on your rope,_  
_Got me ten feet off the ground..._

She hit the last key o the song, and then hung her head and softly cried herself to sleep, listening to the soft pitter-patter of rain outside the window.


End file.
